The Quest for Jeremy Phase 1
by thesuperdot
Summary: After a battle in Lyoko, Ulreck begins to act strange. What is Xana planning by this? Please Read and Review, ok?
1. Late Night Hot Chocolate

Author's Note: Alrighty then! I am back! Important, if you did not read 'Xana's Ultimate Plan'; than please leave now. This is the sequel to that story and if you want to know what when down before this, you may get lost. If you continue on, well, nothing I can do bout that!  
  
Oh, did you happen to read "The Final Victory"? It is a short fic on what would happen had certain parts of it been changed. Well, enough rambling!  
  
A few minor things as well, feel free to review me or e-mail me. I shall try to respond to any e-mails or reviews I get. Also, things that appear in '' are my little side notes or comments. They most likely are not important. Anything that appears in these '', are thoughts, should they come up. They are important, or course.  
  
That is about all, on with the show!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"JEREMY!!!!!!"  
  
"GAAAH!" Ulreck woke with a start. That was the third time this week he had that nightmare. It seemed he couldn't get to sleep at all with out reliving that horrible moment in Lyoko.  
  
Ulreck looked around and saw Odd laying in his bed snoring louder than ever. At least he could get to sleep. He decided that while he was up, he'd go get a soda or something. Slipping on something light to wear, he left his dorm. Making sure the coast was clear, Jim sometimes prowled the hallways and courtyard, he walked over to the machines. Thank god they never turned them off.  
  
"Hello, Ulreck dear." Said a stuck up voice.  
  
"Sigh... Hello, Sissy. And for the last time, I am not your 'Ulreck dear'."  
  
"Oh come now, Ulreck dear, you know you like me." Man, was SHE getting bold!  
  
"Your wrong. I do not like you. You are stuck up and obnoxious! By the way, how's the arm?" Ulreck asked. It was true, ever since they had rewound time after that encounter in Lyoko's Core, many people woke with injuries or they were dead. Sissy's arm was broken, compliments of Xana, and Yumi's, Ulreck's, and Odd's parents were all hospitalized due to serious injuries. The doctors were all completely baffled at what happened.  
  
"Oh, it's ok now. Doctor said I cannot use it for 3 weeks."  
  
Ulreck pushed a few buttons and got his self a hot chocolate then began to return to his dorm. But Sissy got in his way.  
  
"What are you doing out so late?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I should be asking you the same thing."  
  
"Hmmpf. I'll let you slide this time, Ulreck dear. But don't expect to get the same kind of special treatment all the time."  
  
And with that, she went back to her dormitory. As Ulreck entered his dorm, Odd sat up. Ulreck froze.  
  
"Tuesday is hot dog day..." He said dreamily, the fell back on his pillow and began to snore again. Ulreck merle laughed. After downing his chocolate, he went back to sleep.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Near the machines, someone else watched the conversation play out. After they both went their separate ways, the mysterious figure went after Sissy.  
  
Hovering in the shadows, it waited. After she had gone inside her dorm and after he waited so she would go to sleep, he let him self in with relative ease.  
  
Sissy was asleep on her bed and the stranger began to look around in her room. Then it found her diary. As he looked through it, it began to smile.  
  
'How interesting....' The stranger thought. 'She love Ulreck with a passion, but Ulreck likes Yumi...'  
  
'She may be useful... I shall have to keep in touch...' and with that, he vanished.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
The next morning, Ulreck and Odd went to Jeremy's dorm. Although Jeremy wasn't around, it was still being used. Alieta was staying in it using the computer to see if Xana was causing trouble.  
  
So far, nothing was happening. The only big news was the mysterious injuries and deaths of the police and military personnel. That was about it.  
  
"Hello, Alieta. Anything unusual happen, lately?"  
  
"No, Ulreck, nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
Since Jeremy was dead, they needed a way to prevent suspicion on his sudden absence.  
  
Doing so had been really easy. Alieta placed a call using a voice replication program she made and made it sound like Jeremy's Grandma. She told the principal that Jeremy would stay with her until his parents got back from a business trip they were on.  
  
The principal bought the story and excused him from his classes.  
  
"Well, that's good. Well, since nothing is happening, let's go get breakfast! I'm starving!"  
  
"When are you not, Odd?" Said a familiar voice in the doorway. It was Yumi. "How's everything, Alieta?"  
  
"Hi, Yumi. Nothing unusual."  
  
"Cool. Now, let's get that breakfast!"  
  
At breakfast, Odd, as usual, ate everything that was edible and began to beg for food at the lunch counter when he ran out of money.  
  
"C'mon! Just a little bowl of cereal? Please? Buddy? Pal?"  
  
The lunch lady hated to do this to him, but she had no choice. "I'm sorry, Odd, no money, no food."  
  
As Yumi and Alieta watched Odd make an ass of him self, Ulreck noticed that Sissy was looking at him with an expression that said, 'I want you'.  
  
The bell rang and Yumi went to class as, well as Ulreck, Odd, and Alieta.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: Well, how is that for a beginning sequel? I shall update soon, review me! And I shall reply to you, via e-mail when I can, ok? Or I'll put it in the next chapter, I dunno, I'll think of something. See ya! 


	2. Welcome to Lyoko!

Author's Note: Ok and here is the next installment. I hope you enjoy it! On with the show.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Jim was patrolling the halls, as he usually did. Besides, it was his planning period, and what in the heck could a PE teacher plan for?  
  
As he passed Jeremy's Dorm, his paranoia set in again...  
  
'Those kids are up to something... I just know it!'  
  
Then he saw Sissy's dorm. The door was open.  
  
'Huh, mustuv been in a hurry...'  
  
He went to close the door, and saw someone in there that shouldn't have been. It was a man... or at least he thought it was. He was in a cloak that covered every part or him. He wore two black leather gloves and some black boots. At the moment, he seemed to be reading a book.  
  
"Hey, you! What are you doing in here?"  
  
The stranger looked at him. "Oh, nothing much..."  
  
"Yeah? Well I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."  
  
"I am afraid I cannot do that."  
  
"Sir, the rules state that during class, no one is allowed in the dorms. Not even visitors. Please leave now."  
  
Inside the room, the stranger looked at Jim thoughtfully. 'This man is for real... Muscle-head. That is all he is. Very well, I will leave... For now."  
  
"Very well, I will leave."  
  
The stranger left the room, and Jim closed the door. But when he turned back around, the stranger was gone.  
  
'Where did... He couldn't have disappeared... Did he run?'  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
At the computer lab...  
  
Sissy was on computer number three. It was English class right now and they had to research for a paper. She was rather into this paper she had tow write and had already found a lot. It was on cosmetics, by the way... The, she screen went black.  
  
A few seconds later, some word appeared on the screen.  
  
HELLO SISSY.  
  
Confused, she looked around... 'Herb? Is this his doing...? Ohhhh, I'm gonna kill him!'  
  
NO SISSY. THIS IS NOT HERB.  
  
She looked around. 'Then who...?'  
  
YOU CAN TYPE BACK, YOU KNOW...  
  
She did. This was her message. Who is this?  
  
JUST A FRIEND. I WOULD LIKE TO HELP YOU.  
  
And how can you do that?  
  
YOU LOVE ULRECK, DON'T YOU? I CAN HELP YOU GET HIM. I KNOW A SECRET ABOUT ULRECK THAT YOU CANNOT IMAGINE. WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE?  
  
Sissy looked around, this wasn't happening to anybody else, why her? She looked at her screen again.  
  
MEET ME BEHIND THE BLEACHERS TONIGHT AT 9:00 PM. I WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING.  
  
The screen went back to the normal view.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
At lunch, Sissy sat quietly looking Ulreck.  
  
'Sigh... he is so nice...'  
  
Because Odd forget his money, and also because he didn't want to hear him complain, he bought lunch for both him self and Odd.  
  
Ulreck had challenged Odd to a little bet. How much could Odd eat before needing a drink of milk? Odd had already ate 3 slice of White Pizza Mmmmm... , 2 apples, 3 servings of corn, and was on his 5th piece of pizza.  
  
'Should I go tonight...?' Sissy pondered. She thought on this through the whole lunch period and through the rest of class.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Later that night...  
  
Sissy sat on her bed. She hadn't bothered to change for bed. She looked at the time. 8:56 PM. Was she going to go, or not?  
  
This was more thinking than she had ever done before. Then, she decided. Slipping on a pair of shoes, she went to the bleachers. When she got there, she looked at the time. 8:59 PM. She was a tad early.  
  
"I knew you'd come."  
  
She looked around and saw a person in the shadows. She could have sworn he wasn't there when she got there.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The man stepped out of the shadows. He was a bit taller than she was. He was dressed in all black and had a trench coat on. His hair was jet black, and on his hand was a tattoo of what appeared to be an eye. But his eyes were not like anything she every saw. They were red and they seemed to glow.  
  
"You can call me Xana."  
  
"And how do you know about my love for Ulreck?"  
  
"Your diary. I found it today, but forgot to put it back. That oaf Jim caught me." Xana said. "It is a shame. Ulreck loves that Yumi more than you. You are much prettier than she."  
  
This made her blush. "Well, I am glad that someone notices."  
  
"You are probably wondering what this secret is I know about Ulreck, aren't you?" She nodded her head. "Have you ever heard of a place called Lyoko?"  
  
She had to think for a moment. "Umm, yeah, from Ulreck and his gang!"  
  
"Ever wonder what it is?"  
  
"Some what..."  
  
"Then take my hand. I'll show you what it is."  
  
Xana extended a hand toward Sissy and waited.  
  
'Should I trust him?" She thought. Xana began to say some persuasive things.  
  
"You can trust me. I would explain it here and now, but you will not fully understand what it is until I show you. You can trust me. I promise you will thank me."  
  
Then, finally, she took his hand. "Ok."  
  
Xana smiled. "Thank you. Here we go!"  
  
A strange feeling came over Sissy. She felt lighter than air. She also couldn't move her hand, Xana wasn't squeezing it or anything; it was just impossible to move. The she looked at the rest of her body. But she couldn't! It was purple vapor.  
  
Then she began to float. She drifted for a moment, then began to go into an electrical socket that was near by. As she and Xana dashed through the electrical wires, she could feel the electricity in it. Suddenly, they came to a stop in a large, black room. It was pitch black, but she could see Xana as if it were daylight.  
  
"Where are we?" Sissy asked. This night was certainly getting bizarre!  
  
"Welcome to Lyoko, Sissy!" Xana exclaimed. Sissy looked around. 'THIS is the secret Ulreck knows about?'  
  
Xana laughed. "Ha, ha. I know what you are thinking. 'This is it?' right? This is just a place the people who do not have virtual forms arrive at before they can experience it. Trust me, Sissy, it is much more exciting."  
  
"Wait, I didn't even know about this place! How do I get a virtual form?"  
  
Xana smiled. A glowing, white circle appeared in front of Xana. "Step on this circle and I shall give you one. While I am working on you, I'll tell you the plan that will have Ulreck in your arms in no time at all! Before you step in the circle, do you wish to continue. If you step on it, there is no going back."  
  
Sissy thought about it a moment. Then she stepped on the circle.  
  
"Perfect! Now, here is what we are gonna do..." He said as he set to work. The plan was already in motion now!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: That can't be good! Sissy in Lyoko and with Xana? I smell trouble. BIG trouble! What do you think? I'd like to know. REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
See ya! 


	3. The Newcomer

Author's Note: Sissy in Lyoko? What is Xana planning and how will it effect their quest to get Jeremy back? On with the Show!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
The next morning...  
  
Ulreck was with Alieta in Jeremy's Dorm. Although no one said it, Jeremy's dorm had become the temporary 'Command Center'. That, and the factory. Odd personally considered Alieta to be 'the Commanding Officer' of the team.  
  
"Anything new, Alieta?"  
  
"No, not yet. I am, however, learning a lot about this world."  
  
"Yeah? Well that's good to know. What have you been learning?"  
  
"Oh, what the continents are, our history as well as others, you know that kind of thing. But you know, you people seem to have a lot of wars and conflicts."  
  
"Ha, ha. Yeah, no one's perfect. Alright, it almost time for class, shall we?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, let, me log off Lyoko and then I'll be ready."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
On Lyoko however, Xana was walking through the Desert Region. He was very happy. He had been too ambitious last time. That was what caused him to fail miserably. No matter, he had his job, and Sissy had hers. Foolish girl, she thought this was just a game. That he was neither good nor evil, just a person playing a game.  
  
He entered the tower and traveled up to the platform. Then, he placed his hand on the blue screen.  
  
The following words came up:  
  
XANA  
  
Then:  
  
CODE: EARTH  
  
A few seconds later, a different screen came up. It was the program he had used so many times before. At first glance, it may not have made sense to even Alieta. But with enough practice, you can easily create worldwide terror in a matter seconds.  
  
But today was different. He only needed something small to catch the team's attention today...  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
It was Ulreck and Odd's English class when it happened.  
  
They were working on their English research paper in the computer lab when, suddenly, everything locked up and a big red eye symbol appeared on the computer screen.  
  
Ulreck and Odd knew what it was. The symbol of Xana.  
  
The teacher stood there, confused, then said, "Well, um, class dismissed, I guess..."  
  
The class left and Ulreck and Odd raced to Jeremy's Dorm and called Yumi and Alieta on his cell.  
  
He heard the bell ring, and then, almost immediately, Yumi and Alieta ran into the room.  
  
"We just heard. Let's see the news."  
  
Alieta turned on the computer. Strangely, the new virus didn't effect this one.  
  
"...We interrupt this program to bring you this special report. A strange new computer virus has appeared. This virus, dubbed the 'Red Eye Virus', has locked up every computer in the city. We are also getting reports that many computers have been effected worldwide. This virus seems to be able to lock up a computer and not allow to be used at all. Other than that, nothing else can be seen. To tell if your computer has been infected..."  
  
Alieta clicked off the news. "We need to get to the factory now."  
  
"Yeah, but who's gonna operate the computer?"  
  
"Simple. I'll do it." Yumi said. "I've had experience with the program."  
  
"Ok, Yumi, now, let's go!"  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
On Lyoko, Alieta, Ulreck, and Odd landed on the ground. Odd held his wrist like a gun, and Ulreck drew his sword.  
  
"There!" Ulreck said and he pointed at the activated tower. Odd and Alieta began to move toward the tower, but Ulreck stopped them both. "Something is wrong..."  
  
"What do you mean, Ulreck?"  
  
"Open field, close tower and no enemies in sight."  
  
"Hey, Yumi? You see anything up there?"  
  
"Yes I do Odd. Just one enemy. Pacing near the tower ahead of you, see him?"  
  
They scanned the area around the tower. "No, nothing."  
  
"Get going. If you take him out quietly, maybe you'll prevent him from calling for back up. Oh, and be careful!"  
  
"Aren't we always?" Called Odd.  
  
"No."  
  
The team crept closer to the infected tower and they soon saw the enemy. He wasn't pacing around anymore. He was leaning against the tower. A few more steps and they knew who the figure was. It was Xana.  
  
Xana looked at them. "Hello."  
  
"Stopped trying to take us out by your pansy monsters?"  
  
"Nah. I have decided not try something else." Then, Xana clapped his hands together. And the tower deactivated itself!  
  
"NO!" Alieta screamed. "IT"S A TRAP!"  
  
"ULRECK!" Yumi screamed from above, "LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" But it was too late. Something behind him collided with him, sending him into a back flip. As he picked him self up off of the ground, he saw something or someone in a cape that covered everything but it's eyes, hair, and hands.  
  
Xana then put his hand in front of him and aimed at the staggering Ulreck. Then he shot a ball of yellow light and it connected with his chest. Instantly, he went straight as a board and then went ridged.  
  
"AAAGH! Wha...? What is this?!? I-I-I can't m-move!"  
  
"My new friend still has unfinished business with you. Now sit back and watch the demonstration."  
  
The new person ran with such speed up to Alieta that she did not have time to react. The person began to unleash upon her punch after punch and kick after kick.  
  
Yumi watched the horror happening and looked at Alieta's card. Her hit points were dropping, and they were dropping FAST! Finally, when she reached 10 HP, the person picked her up and thew her with such force, at Odd making them both lose 5 HP. Then she did the same to Odd. When he was at 5 HP, however, the person did something else.  
  
The person pointed at the ground and then swung the arm that was pointing into the air. The ground beneath them exploded knocking the remaining 5 HP off of both and devirtualizing the both as well. That left only Ulreck.  
  
Odd and Alieta rejoined Yumi in the control room. "You guys ok?"  
  
"Yeah... But... Who in the heck WAS that?"  
  
"I don't know Odd, but what's gonna happen to Ulreck?"  
  
On Lyoko, fear was overtaking Ulreck. "Wh-what are you gonna do to me...?"  
  
Then, the new person spoke. "You'll see..." It was a she!  
  
She stood right in front of him and grabbed hold of his chin. "Look into my eyes..."  
  
"What are you...? NO! NO PLEASE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
And that was the last thing he remembered.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: Well, this is strange. What is happening to Ulreck? Who is that person? Why did Xana lure them there? Why am I asking questions?!?  
  
Stay tuned for more, in the meantime, however, see ya! 


	4. The Date

Author's Note: And here we go again. Why is it called 'The Quest for Jeremy- Phase 1'? E-mail me, and I'll tell you. On with the show.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
Ulreck woke with a start. His breathing was hard and looked around wildly.  
  
"Oh my!" Said a soft voice near by. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"  
  
Ulreck looked at the source of the voice. It was the nurse of the school. "Ungh, how did I...? What happened?"  
  
"Your friends found you passed out on the floor of your dorm. You've been out cold for at least 4 hours. Any longer, I'd have sent you to the hospital."  
  
Just then, a knock came at the door to the infirmary. "Now who could that be...?"  
  
Ulreck placed his face in his hands. He tried to remember what happened after he screamed. That girl... Those eyes, that hair... He had seen them before. But, where?  
  
"Ulreck, you have visitors."  
  
Ulreck looked up and saw Yumi, Odd, and Alieta. He smiled. "Hey guys."  
  
Yumi rushed toward him. "Ulreck! Are you alright?!?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine... But, uh, what happened?"  
  
This time it was Odd. "Uh, maybe we should talk after lunch in Jeremy's dorm, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, good idea. Hey, uh, I am feeling much better, do you mind if I go to lunch?"  
  
After much persuasion, the nurse finally gave in. At lunch Ulreck and the rest got something to eat, thankfully, Odd remembered his money and bought the most.  
  
"Hello, Ulreck, are you feeling better?"  
  
"Oh, hello Sissy."  
  
"Say, Ulreck, do you mind if I sit with you guys?"  
  
Yumi looked at Sissy as if she was insane for even asking.  
  
Ulreck was thinking to him self, "No, I do not want you to sit next to me! GO AWAY!'  
  
But that wasn't what he said.  
  
"Sure, Sissy, you can sit with us."  
  
Yumi, Odd, and Alieta looked stunned. Even Ulreck was stunned at him self. But it didn't end there...  
  
"Here, you can sit next to me..."  
  
That was too much. Yumi looked stunned and was mouthing wordlessly. Odd, who had been eating, nearly spat out what he was eating and began to choke. Alieta hurried to help Odd but was equally as stunned.  
  
Ulreck had a blank expression tried to get his thoughts together. 'Did I just invite Sissy to sit next to me?' Ulreck got up and pushed his chair in. "Please... Excuse me... I need to go to... the restroom..." And he left.  
  
In the restroom, Ulreck was sloshing water over his face... Did he really do that?!? The door opened and Odd entered.  
  
"Dude, why did you just invite Sissy to sit next to you?"  
  
"I-I-I don't know... I didn't want her to but, I couldn't say it..."  
  
Odd looked at him in questionable way.  
  
"Well, don't worry about it... C'mon, we're waiting in Jeremy's dorm."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
When Ulreck entered Jeremy's dorm, he felt ashamed at what happened.  
  
"Listen, guys, I..."  
  
"Don't worry about it..." Odd cut him off.  
  
"O-ok, now, can any one tell me what happened?"  
  
"Actually, Ulreck, we still don't know..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When me and Odd went up to be with Yumi, heard that person talk to you."  
  
"Yeah? Then what?"  
  
"Your status card went berserk and the whole system locked up. A message simply said 'System Error'. At first we were very concerned, wondering what would happen to you. Then we say another message behind the system error message that said you'd been successfully de-virtualized."  
  
"But, the nurse told me you found me in my dorm."  
  
"We did."  
  
"How did I get there?"  
  
"We don't know. We went down to the scanners to see if you were all right, but you weren't there! We checked every where in the factory, but you weren't there. Fearing the worst might of happened, we went back to school, we planned to meet after class to try to figure out what happened to you and who that new person was."  
  
"It's a girl. I heard her speak."  
  
"Odd went back to your dorm, to get some of his things, and that was when he found you. Odd called us and we decided to make it look like and accident and then we carried you to the infirmary."  
  
"But you do not know what happened to me?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not..."  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Odd said and he went to open it up. "Oh, it's you."  
  
"I need to talk to Ulreck."  
  
"I'm sorry. He has a headache right now. You'll have to speak to him later."  
  
Then the door burst open despite Odd's attempts to keep it shut. And there standing in the doorway was none other than Sissy.  
  
"Ulreck dear, I need to speak to you."  
  
'NO! SAY NO DAMNIT!' But he was finding it very hard not too. 'NO! JUST SAY NO!!!!!' But he didn't. Through gritted teeth, he said, "Sure Sissy, I'll be right there."  
  
And he walked out the door to talk to Sissy.  
  
The others were stunned. "Did you see that?" Odd asked. "It looked as if he was tring to say no."  
  
"Yeah, I saw that look too! It was as if he were in pain to say it."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"You guys, this is serious! We need to find out what happened to Ulreck and we need to find it out FAST!"  
  
Ulreck entered the room again. His expression was that of a person dying a really slow death. As he entered, Sissy called to him, "See you then, Ulreck dear!"  
  
"Yeeeah, see you then..."  
  
The others looked at him. "Well? What was that about?"  
  
His eyes never left the floor and he muttered something as he took a set on the bed.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I'm taking Sissy to the movies later tonight..."  
  
"YOUR WHAT?!?!?"  
  
"I-I-I couldn't help it... I tried to say I couldn't, but, I just couldn't say it!"  
  
"What do you mean, you couldn't?"  
  
"Ever since that battle, any time that Sissy asks me something or give me a request, I feel compelled to do it, even if I don't want to... It's as if I lose control of my self, but haven't, you know?"  
  
"Hmm, you're right Yumi! This is serious! Well, Ulreck, unfortunately, you have no choice but to go to the movies. Me, Yumi, and Odd will go to the factory to see if Xana is using Sissy or whatever."  
  
Everyone agreed. "She is right, Ulreck, you have to go. Don't worry, we'll find out what's going on."  
  
Ulreck said good bye to everyone and went to get ready.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: Why is Ulreck acting this way when Sissy is around? You will just have to wait. Oh, and come on now! I have hardly gotten ANY reviews! Swamp my inbox with reviews and questions and flames! I don't care! Oh, and remember, if you e-mail me, I'll tell what the 'Phase 1' means. But only if you e-mail!  
  
See ya! 


	5. Late Night Horror

Author's Note: This one is gonna be a short one, ok? On with the show!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
It was very late at night and Ulreck was asleep. He was dreaming about the day's events. Although, he wished he didn't. He dreamed about what went on at first. Then he dreamt about the date with Sissy. They had gone to a movie, and as much as he tried to resist, he actually enjoyed it. Then they came back to school... Ulreck walked her to her dorm... And they kissed goodnight. Nothing big.  
  
Suddenly, Ulreck sat upright.  
  
Wait... He... Oh fucking hell! 


	6. The Scan Results

Author's Note: Looks like Ulreck is in some hot water. How will Yumi handle it? Will Ulreck tell her or not? You are just gonna have to read to find out. On with the show!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Odd woke up in a particularly groggy state. He had been up half the night trying figure out what exactly happened to Ulreck after that battle. But they had come up with nothing.  
  
He saw Ulreck curled up in a ball in the corner of his bed and he was twitching madly. He was still too tired to comprehend the look on his face. But, after a shower, he noticed that Ulreck hadn't left that position since he woke up.  
  
Then the look registered. He was ashamed of something. "Hey, Ulreck... Are you... Ok?"  
  
Ulreck looked at him with a pained expression. "I-I-I-I-I..."  
  
"How... How was your movie date last night...?" That was a mistake to say.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!" That action startled Odd.  
  
"Hey, come on now! I'm just asking, all right, man? I mean, it's not as if you kissed her afterwards, right?" Odd reassured. But Ulreck gave him a look that made Odd realize instantly. "Oh. Well..."  
  
Ulreck nodded weakly. "It wasn't just a kiss... We frenched."  
  
The color drained from Odd and he looked at Ulreck in horror. "You what...?!?!"  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Inside of a tower in Lyoko, Xana was watching the drama unfold. Sissy seemed to enjoy her new powers over Ulreck and wasn't hesitating to use them.  
  
Oh, how he enjoyed causing chaos to people and ruining relationships. He would let Sissy stir up more trouble before striking. Besides, he enjoyed watching the fun.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Alieta opened her door. "Yes?"  
  
"Alieta! We need to get to the factory NOW!"  
  
It was Odd. "Yes, sure, but why?"  
  
Ulreck and Odd entered the dorm. From the looks of it, something bad happened.  
  
Then she was told what happened. "Oh, my..." The news of Ulreck kissing Sissy was bad news. Not because it had something to do with Xana, they weren't sure of that yet, but because Yumi was going to hit the fan when she found out.  
  
"Ok, we have to get there now! I'll use the program Jeremy use on me to find the virus. Maybe it will turn up something on Ulreck."  
  
"Agreed, but how do we get there?"  
  
Odd came up with a plan. "I'll have Kiwi distract Jim while you and Alieta get to the factory."  
  
"But you might get in a lot of trouble."  
  
"Hey, Ulreck, what are friends for?"  
  
"Thanks, buddy."  
  
"Now go! Yumi will be here any minute."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
At the factory, Alieta began to prepare the program and Ulreck went down to the scanners to be scanned.  
  
Getting to the factory we actually easy. Everyone had been too distracted by Jim chasing Kiwi to even notice them leaving.  
  
As Alieta typed in the last few keystrokes, she called to Ulreck. "Ok, we're ready. Please enter the scanner."  
  
Ulreck entered the scanner. "Ok, here we go! Scanning!"  
  
As Alieta watched the progress, she saw what was wrong with Ulreck. "Oh my... Well, that explains it. Ok, Ulreck, you can get out now."  
  
Ulreck wasted no time in getting to Alieta. "What explains it?"  
  
"I found the cause. You remember the new person on Lyoko, right?"  
  
"How could I forget?" Ulreck mumbled.  
  
"Well, that person hypnotized you to do whatever someone commands. And the person they have given control to is..."  
  
"Sissy."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But who is that person who GAVE control to Sissy?"  
  
"I do not know that yet."  
  
"Hmm. Ok, I'm gonna stay away from both Yumi and Sissy till I can be cured, or rewind time, whichever comes first."  
  
"There is some good news. I can cure you very soon. I just need to program a simple anti-virus that will cease you from doing anything that Sissy says."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Today, if I work hard on it."  
  
"Can you?"  
  
"Sure, I'd be glad to help."  
  
"Perfect! Now, let's get back to school. They might be looking for us."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Inside Lyoko, Xana watched as Ulreck and Alieta found out what happened to him.  
  
"Nice try. I shall see to it that you have a very hard time getting cured... But for now..."  
  
Xana started a phone dialing program and dialed a certain number...  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Sissy was in her room fixing her hair when her phone rang. She was very happy after last night. They had kissed, and oh! What a kiss it was! It was more than she had imagined. It wasn't great; it was wonderful!  
  
Just then her phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Sissy? How is everything?"  
  
"OH! Xana! Hi! Everything is great! Ulreck is in love with me! Just like you assured me!"  
  
"That's good to know. Do anything special with him yet?"  
  
"Oh yes! We went to the movies! And then, after we came home, he kissed me!"  
  
She began to giggle uncontrollably.  
  
"Really? Sound like your friend Ulreck has seen the light."  
  
"Well, not really. He still seems to not want to be with me at all."  
  
"That will change. I know a way that can make sure that he stays your forever."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes. Would you like to know? I'll be over to show you, if you want..."  
  
"YES! Please show me!"  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Ulreck and Alieta were able to get back to school with no trouble at all.  
  
Ulreck, still ashamed at what he did, managed to stay away from both Yumi and Sissy. And as much as Odd and Alieta tried to tell him everything would be all right, he just couldn't feel ashamed about what happened.  
  
Ulreck personally told Alieta to not tell anyone what had happened to him.  
  
"Not even Odd or Yumi?"  
  
"No, especially Yumi!"  
  
"Ok, you can count on me."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: Well that explains why he's been acting strange around Sissy. Oh, and to all the ladies who've been reading this, stay tuned, the proverbial 'shit' is gonna hit the fan with Yumi. But until then, I'll be seeing ya!  
  
See ya! 


	7. Yumi's Fury

Author's Note: Okay! Here we go! What will Yumi do when she finds out about the kiss? Time to find out! On with the show!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Yumi was walking on to the school grounds. As she passed the gate, she wondered why Ulreck didn't talk to her. Come to think of it, she didn't see him at all yesterday.  
  
'I wonder why he is avoiding me...' She thought to her self. She was torn away from her thoughts by a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey, Yumi, can I talk to you for a moment?" It was Sissy.  
  
"No, you can not."  
  
"Please? It's about Ulreck..." Deciding that she wouldn't leave her alone, she stopped and listened to what she had to say.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Odd and Alieta were walking down the hall way together. Out side the windows, they could see Ulreck in front of the bulletins. "So, you figure out what happened to him yet?"  
  
Alieta, true to her word to Ulreck, simply said, "No, not yet..."  
  
"Man, I hope we can find out what happened. Ulreck seems to be a nervous wreck ever since that happened. And him frenching Sissy... Man!"  
  
Alieta looked at Ulreck through the window. "You have to admit, he seems very calm about that event."  
  
"Yeah, but, hey, what else can he do? Until we find out what happened, he has no choice."  
  
"Say, isn't that Yumi over there?" Alieta asked. Odd looked over toward the point Alieta was pointing to and he saw that it was indeed Yumi.  
  
"Say, yeah, it is! But, who is she talking to?"  
  
As walked, they were finally able to see past the trees blocking their vision. Yumi was talking to the last person they would have wanted at that time. She was talking to Sissy. They stopped dead in their tracks and watched. Yumi suddenly dropped all of her books and began to march over to Ulreck, who was still reading the bulletins.  
  
Alieta, sensing that Ulreck was going to need help, told Odd, "Hey, uh, I haven't been truthful to you."  
  
Odd looked at her with a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"  
  
Alieta told him what they found out at the factory. This alarmed Odd greatly. "Alieta, we need to get down to them NOW! Ten to one says she know about the kiss."  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
"Is that bad? We here on Earth have a saying for this kind of thing. The proverbial 'crap' is gonna hit the fan if we don't hurry."  
  
"Oh! Let's go!" And they both set off at a run.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Ulreck was still reading the bulletins when he heard his name. "ULRECK!"  
  
He turned around a saw Yumi heading for him. "Oh, hello, Yumi." And he began to walk toward her.  
  
"Why are you in a cheery mode, Ulreck?" It didn't take long for Ulreck figure out that she was pissed off about something. "You still happy from that date with Sissy?"  
  
"What are you...? Can we talk somewhere else? We're drawing a crowd." He was right many people had stopped talking and going about their business and were now looking at them with curiosity.  
  
Then it hit him. She was made about the movie date he had with Sissy. "No, of course..." Yumi cut him short. "That's not what Sissy says!"  
  
That made him fearful. "Sissy t-told you...?"  
  
"She told me much more than that!"  
  
This made the color drain from his face. "S-she t-t-told you m-more?" It was amazing how the brave warrior on Lyoko turned yellow at the fury of the one he loved.  
  
"YEAH! She said something about a... kiss?"  
  
She was very close to him now. Ulreck began to back away. "OH! That... Well, please... You don't under..."  
  
POW! Yumi was in no mood to hear excuses. She hit him square in the nose, and by the sickening crunch of bone and sinew, his nose was either broken, or getting ready to bleed like Niagara Falls.  
  
Ulreck staggered backwards and was holding his nose in pain. "Bud Umi! Led me expain! Peas, Umi! Oo dond understand! Led me expain!"  
  
"You frenched her! What makes you think I'm gonna forgive you anytime soon? If you like her better, you should have said so!"  
  
And with that, Yumi stormed off.  
  
Alieta and Odd arrived on the scene too late. They surveyed the scene. Ulreck was leaning against the bulletin board. His eyes were closed and he was holding his nose in pain, which had begun to bleed freely. Yumi was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Oh man... Alieta, go find Yumi, explain to her what happened. I'll stay here and get Ulreck to the infirmary."  
  
Alieta nodded and went off to find Yumi. Odd walked up to Ulreck. "Man, I've never seen her so pissed! She really knocked you one!"  
  
Ulreck opened his eyes to see who said that. "Shud up."  
  
"C'mon, let's get you medical attention. That nose looks horrible."  
  
"I'mb find. It'ds just a flesh womb."  
  
"Yeah, right! Look at you man! Your shirt is ruined!"  
  
After much convincing, Ulreck finally went to the infirmary.  
  
"You say Yumi did this to him?"  
  
The nurse was shocked. "Yeah, they got into a minor quarrel and Yumi let him have one."  
  
"Minor? I'd hate to see a serious one!"  
  
"You and me both. How is he?"  
  
"I got the bleeding to stop. Nothing broken, thank God!"  
  
Odd look into the room from the nurses office. Ulreck was lying on a bed with a bandage over his nose. His eyes were closed and Odd could not tell if he was asleep or not.  
  
"Odd, the only thing I can tell you now is to go back to class. You can come get Ulreck after class, ok?"  
  
Odd walked to the door and began to leave. "Ok, thank you."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Xana was rolling around on the platform. He was laughing so hard at what just happened, he almost fell off the platform. "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!!!  
  
"It's working perfectly!!! This is great! Should I start now or...?  
  
"Nah, I'll wait until Alieta gets a cure. Then I strike!"  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"Yumi!"  
  
Yumi was marching through the park. Alieta had managed to track her down.  
  
"YUMI! Please wait! I need to talk to you!"  
  
Yumi turned around. She was crying. "If it's about Ulreck, I don't wanna talk!"  
  
"Please. Will you let me explain what's going on?"  
  
Yumi sat down on a bench. Alieta sat down next to her.  
  
"I-I-I always thought Ulreck loved me..."  
  
Alieta said nothing...  
  
"I always thought of us as more than friends, but I never knew if he loved me."  
  
"But, Ulreck had no choice but to go... He's been hypnotized and has no choice to do what Sissy says."  
  
Yumi looked at Alieta. "I thank you for trying to cheer me up, but you really shouldn't lie like that." And she walked away. Alieta sensed that it would be useless to go after her, and she went back to class.  
  
Ulreck also was not seen after the incident. Odd and Alieta went to the infirmary to check up on him. They found him still there, with a bandage on his nose, in what appeared to be a very deep sleep. Odd wasn't surprised.  
  
"Well, he did look like he lost a lot of blood..."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: Well, it looks like the only truly happy person here is Xana, as well as Sissy. Go figure. With the way things look, it'd be horrible if Xana attacked again...  
  
I am of the opinion that this very chapter is my most emotional. What do you think?  
  
Please review! I'm on my knees people! Send me more reviews! Even if it's to say hi! I don't care! Just review!  
  
See ya! 


	8. Cures and Barriers

Author's Note: Things do not look good. Ulreck and Yumi are not on speaking terms, Xana and Sissy are high as kites, and the only two sticking together to find a way to fix this mess are none other than Alieta and Odd. An attack is imminent, as you can tell. The setting is perfect for Xana to cause more chaos. What is gonna happen? On with the show!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
It didn't take long for word to spread about what happened to Ulreck. "She hit him?" "Ulreck kissed Sissy instead of...?" "It's true! Ulreck broke down into fear when it happened!" "I hear he lost a pint of blood from that hit!" "I thought he loved Yumi!"  
  
As with all rumors, the truth began to warp into fiction and soon it seemed that no one knew the truth. Not even the ones that witnessed it. Nor could anyone get straight answer out of Yumi, Ulreck, Odd, Alieta, or Sissy. Why wasn't Sissy setting things straight? She was enjoying the attention.   
  
In fact, no one really saw Ulreck or Yumi. Especially not together. They would attend classes, then disappear during breaks, breakfast, lunch and dinner. It was as if though they weren't there. But everyone knew who came out of it the worst. Ulreck. He was sporting a broken nose, which was bandaged up (the nurse sent him to the hospital to get it checked out), and was in such a state of depression that he talked to no one.  
  
It was lunchtime when Odd received the news. "I found a cure for Ulreck."  
  
Odd became happier since the fight. "Really? So fast?"  
  
"Well, yeah, remember, I was a program for more than a year. It was simple programming to me."  
  
"When can you administer it to Ulreck?"  
  
"I need to contact him first."  
  
Ever since Jeremy's death, Odd and Alieta had developed a special bond between them.  
  
"Yeah, your right. I'll tell you what, I'll make sure he knows by tonight."  
  
"Thank you Odd. I'll try to talk to Yumi."  
  
They both nodded their heads in agreement and went their separate ways.  
  
Both were having trouble. Ulreck was not talking at all and Yumi was being the same way.  
  
"C'mon Ulreck! Just listen to me!"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Ya can't go around acting this way! It's not... well, it's not you!"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Yumi! Come on! I am not lying to you about Ulreck!"  
  
"Never speak that name to me again!"  
  
"Please, just listen to me!" Double voice of Alieta and Odd.   
  
But they would not listen. Alieta gave up on Yumi for the moment. Right now, Ulreck needed to be cured. Odd thought the same thing and decided to take drastic measures.  
  
It was after school when Odd finally cornered Ulreck. He was in his dorm when Odd entered it. He began to head to the bathroom when Odd stopped him from going anywhere. "We need to talk."  
  
"I'm not talking now."  
  
Odd then decided to literally knock some sense into Ulreck and hit him, realizing a moment too late that he had hit him in the nose. The action caused Ulreck to scream and collapse in pain and set blood free again.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWW! YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" He yelled out in agony. "WHAT IN GOD'S HOLY NAME WAS THAT FOR?!?!?"  
  
"Ohh! Sorry about that, I forgot about the nose."  
  
"How fucking convenient for you!"  
  
"Hey now, let's not be cussing. I just wanted to tell you that Alieta found a cure."  
  
"She did? Wait... how do you know... RRRGH! I TRUSTED HER!"  
  
"HEY! Don't get mad at her! She had to! She saw the impending fight and thought it was best to tell me. She also went to tell Yumi after the fight happened to clear things up! There was no other way to fix thing without telling us!"  
  
Ulreck sensed that what Odd said was indeed logical and he calmed down a bit.  
  
"When can she cure me?"  
  
Odd extended Ulreck cell. "She's waiting for your call. But first, let's get that nose cleaned up, eh?"  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Sissy was writing in her journal when her cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello Sissy. They are going to try to cure Ulreck. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes. I am ready."  
  
"There's a good girl. Now listen carefully..."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
In the factory, Ulreck was headed toward the scanner. Alieta and Odd were above getting ready to begin.  
  
"Ok, Ulreck... Enter the scanner."  
  
Ulreck entered the scanner and it's door shut. Alieta confirmed that Ulreck was in the scanner. "Ok, beginning anti-virus program..." a short pause, "...now!"  
  
A soft hum was heard in the scanner as Ulreck twirled around the cylinder. Alieta and Odd watched the progress above in the control room.  
  
5%... 25%... 46%... 50%... 76%... 80%... Almost there... then...  
  
An alarm sounded from the computer and Alieta and Odd looked at the computer in horror.  
  
Alieta began to frantically type on the keyboard... then she stopped and looked at the computer screen. Odd looked at it as well and fully understood what it meant.  
  
A simple error message was displayed in front of a red circle with a red exclamation point in it.  
  
Fatal Error:  
  
Anti-virus could not continue. Removal of virus forbidden.  
  
"Forbidden...?" Odd asked in confusion. Although he did not understand how, one thing was clear. Xana found away to mess things up.  
  
Ulreck entered the room and immediately asked why there was an alarm sound going off.  
  
Alieta silenced the alarm and pointed wordlessly at the message. Ulreck read it. "Damn you, Xana!"  
  
"I was able to find out what was causing the problem."  
  
"Easily fixed, right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Isn't that always the way?"  
  
"It seems that to lift the barrier, you must defeat the one who gave you the virus."  
  
"Oh man! We don't even know who it is!"  
  
Then, another alarm went off. Alieta looked at the computer. "Oh no! Not now!!!"  
  
"What?" Ulreck and Odd asked, fearing they already knew the answer.  
  
"Xana is attacking again!"  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: You know that that can't be good. I see that someone took my 'just say hi' message seriously. Hi to you to, buddy! I'll be back with another update soon! See ya! 


	9. Revealing

Author's Note: Xana is attacking, Ulreck is still hypnotized, and Yumi is depressed. What more could go wrong? Well, we're just gonna have to find out. Do remember that it is kind of late out. On with the show!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Yumi was taking a shower when she got a call on her cell. But she was too busy and the shower was too loud to even her the cell.  
  
"C'mon, C'mon! Answer, Yumi!" Alieta said out loud. Ulreck and Odd were pacing around, unsure of what to do. "Please pick up the phone!"  
  
"Well? What do we do?" Ulreck asked.  
  
The past few days and the lost of Jeremy had been causing a lot of stress to Alieta. Yumi, Odd, and Ulreck were helping her as much as possible, but the stress was beginning to take its toll. "I-I don't know... We need someone to operate the computer... But having only one person in Lyoko with me would be dangerous..."  
  
"Try calling her house, maybe she's still mad and turned off her cell."  
  
Alieta realized that Odd had a point. They used a cell phone so much and most of them stayed at the school that she had forgotten that Yumi lived off campus. "Good idea... What is here number?"  
  
Ulreck told her. Alieta typed it in and began to call. "Thanks, Ulreck..."  
  
Soon, someone answered. "Hello?"  
  
It was Yumi father. "Hello, sir."  
  
"Ah, Alieta, how are you?"  
  
"I am fine, sir. Is Yumi around?"  
  
"Yeah, she's in the shower, though. Hey, is it true that Yumi broke Ulreck's nose?"  
  
The question made Odd begin to giggle and Ulreck place a hand on his nose and twinge in pain. Alieta said to him, "Yeah... She did... Why do you ask, sir?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. The principal called and told us. She has two after school detentions, because of it."  
  
Ulreck felt sorry and glad at the same time.  
  
Then, he father said, "Hold on..." After what seemed to be a moment, he said, "Yumi is out of the shower now."  
  
"Really? May I talk to her?"  
  
"Sure, hold on..."  
  
Yumi's father could be heard calling for Yumi. Soon Yumi answered. "Yes?"  
  
"Yumi! Quick! Xana is attacking and we need you here!"  
  
Yumi was a little cautious. "I've noticed nothing."  
  
Come to think of it, how was he attacking?  
  
"There is a tower active! Please come!"  
  
Odd looked at Ulreck then called toward the headset, "You still mad at Ulreck?" Alieta switched it to speaker mode.   
  
"Yes."  
  
Ulreck, who was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed, let out a aggravated sigh and let his shoulders slump.  
  
Alieta, who was getting aggravated herself, said to Yumi, "Listen, we need you down here! If you come, I promise that Ulreck will not talk to you unless he has to!"  
  
This was the magic bargain. "Sure... I'll be down. It may take me a little bit, I will come down."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
After a few minutes, Ulreck, Odd, and Alieta were running across the Desert Region toward the tower.  
  
"Ok, guys, watch out. I've got two enemies on the map. They are just standing there looking in you direction, so they know your there!"  
  
'Ulreck...'  
  
"Hmm? Yeah, what do you want?"  
  
Alieta and Odd stopped and turned to look at Ulreck. "Want what?"  
  
"Didn't you call my name...?"  
  
"No..."  
  
'Ulreck, listen to me...'  
  
"There it is again! Are you sure it isn't you?"  
  
"I hear nothing nor have I said anything to you, buddy."  
  
"Yumi...?"  
  
"I don't see anything, or have heard anything."  
  
'Ulreck... I need you to do me a favor.'  
  
"Are you ok?" Asked Alieta.  
  
"Yeah... l-let's go..."  
  
As they progressed toward the tower, two figures came in to view. But they weren't crabs or blocks or anything like that. As they got closer, they stopped dead in there tracks. It was Xana and the cloaked stranger.  
  
"Hello, again."  
  
Ulreck began to think he was going crazy. 'Do you know who I am, Ulreck?'  
  
Ulreck began to look at the cloaked stranger. "You...?" He said in a whisper.  
  
'That's right... Want to know more? Here, I'll show you who I am.'  
  
The cloaked figure raised her hand, gripped her cloak and ripped it off. The person who was cloaked horrified everyone except Xana.  
  
"Please allow me to introduce my newest friend!" He called happily. "Sissy!"  
  
"Hello, everyone. Surprise to see me?"  
  
Yumi was most horrified. 'Alieta was telling the truth! Sissy WAS making him do those things! I must help...' She looked around for a way to help as she spotted in the program menu a program that said 'Ulreck Anti-Virus'. She clicked on it. It gave the same message. "Oh man..."  
  
On Lyoko, Ulreck began to act very strange. "No... You can't make me..."  
  
Alieta looked alarmed. "Xana! What are you doing to him???"  
  
"Don't ask me. Ask Sissy."  
  
But it was already answered for her. "NO! I WON'T! I will not kill my friends!" But his protests were not working as well. He began to draw his sword and walk toward Odd and Alieta. "Alieta! Odd! RUN! Run now!!!"  
  
"We can't just leave you!"  
  
Suddenly Yumi yelled to them, "WAIT! Look at Sissy! Eye contact! As long as she is looking at Ulreck, he has no choice but to do what she says! Eye contact with his eyes strengthen the power she has over him!"  
  
Alieta and Odd got the clue. "So if we break her vision and knock her out..."  
  
"... We can run the AV program!"  
  
Alieta and Odd looked at each other. They already knew what they had to do.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: Well, what do they have to do? Will it even work?  
  
In other news, the plot for 'Phase 2' is ready. If it could be called anything, it'd be 'The Battle of Evil'. If you would like a summary of 'The Quest for Jeremy Phase 2', e-mail me directly, or include your e-mail in a review. If you request it in a review, tell me that you do and include your e-mail with it. I will send a reply to those who ask for it.  
  
See ya! 


	10. The Battle Ulreck Vs Sissy

Author's Note: Ah, welcome back, dear reader, to Code: Lyoko Fan Fiction Theater. When we last left off, Alieta and Odd were faced with the challenge of freeing their beloved friend, Ulreck from the evil, hypnotizing power of Xana and Sissy. With quick thinking, they now have a plan and are getting ready to execute it. Let us watch now, to see what they do. Or, as I would normally say, ON WITH THE SHOWWW!!!!"  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Alieta and Odd looked at each other, then Odd said, "Ready?"  
  
Alieta nodded. "Well, then, ready... Set... GO!!!!!"  
  
Alieta and Odd took off toward both Ulreck and Sissy. Alieta ran full force into Sissy knocking her into the ground a breaking her concentration. "YUMI!" She shouted, "RUN THE PROGRAM NOW!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Odd shouted "Laser Arrow!" and knocked Ulreck off balance, then he also ran full force into knocking him down and sending his sword flying into the ground.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
In the control room, Yumi heard the command from Alieta to run the program. She started it and it was beginning. "C'mon, please work...."  
  
5... 23... 38... 50... 67... 70... 76... 85... 90... 91... 92... 93... 94... 95... 96... 97... 98... 99...  
  
100%. It worked. A message came up:  
  
Virus Removal Complete. Action Successfully Competed. Press 'OK' to continue.  
  
"YES!!!! Alieta! Odd! Ulreck..." She stopped for a moment at Ulreck's name as a pang of guilt came over her. 'I punched him in the nose for telling the truth...' "It worked!"  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Alieta, Odd, and Ulreck heard the message. "YES!"  
  
Even Ulreck was pleased, but he also felt bad for French kissing Sissy. The cheerful mood was soon broken by Odd. "Say, where is Xana?"  
  
Yumi called toward them. "Hold on!" She called to them, then, "QUICK! The tower! He's in the tower!!!! Get there now! We don't want another black hole in Lyoko!!!!"  
  
"I... will... not... let... you... pass..." Sissy panted as she got back to her feet.  
  
Ulreck looked at Sissy and picked up his sword. He then held it in a fighting stance. "Go."  
  
Odd looked at him as if he was crazy. "Ulreck, are you sure...?"  
  
"GO! This is personal now."  
  
Alieta and Odd entered the tower. Ulreck looked at Sissy and Sissy looked at him.  
  
"Now you will pay for that kiss."  
  
"Ulreck! I've got a status card on her! 100 HP! You only have 90HP due to Odd's arrow! Be careful!"  
  
Sissy made the first move. She lunged at Ulreck who barely had time to move out of the way. Ulreck countered with his sword and he swung it around to hit her with it. It connected for a 10 point hit. Ulreck 90, Sissy 90  
  
Sissy lunged again at him and was ready this time. As he moved to get out of the way, she moved in front of him again and began to swipe madly. She was able to get multiple hits in. Ulreck 70, Sissy 90  
  
"I was always better than that slut!" Sissy shouted as Ulreck leaped into the air.  
  
"She is not a slut! IMPACT!" He screamed as he punctured her gut with his sword. Then, the sword blew out of her sending her fling to the ground. Ulreck 70, Sissy 70  
  
As Sissy got back up, she pointed toward Ulreck and three spiked balls appeared and began to rotate around her. She then pointed at him again and the balls hurtled themselves toward Ulreck. Ulreck was deflecting them with great difficulty as he moved toward Sissy. Then, the balls began to spin very fast around Ulreck and right before it happened, Ulreck ducked as the balls flew together and exploded.  
  
After much battling, the two combatants stood at one end of the open field. Ulreck 10, Sissy 10 Both were worn out but refused to give in until one died. Yumi was watching what was happening both in the tower and on the field. She regretted that she could not be in Lyoko now to help Ulreck out, but even if she were in there, Ulreck would not let her help. She understood the reason why. Like he said, it was personal.  
  
"I always loved you! Why couldn't you be nice to me?"  
  
"You were always mean to my friends! Why would I be nice to you?"  
  
"They're idiots! You're too good for them!"  
  
"How do you know? Are you me? Do you know what I like and dislike?"  
  
"Well... no..."  
  
"I'll tell you my number one thing that I hate the most, then! It's little insignificant people who think they're better than everyone else is, just because they have a father or mother who has authority! Much like you! Your father is the school principal and you consider yourself to be better! I like my current friends and they like me! If you have a problem, kiss my ass!"  
  
That was the final straw. Sissy looked at Ulreck in a disbelieving way. Then, her face began to show signs of anger. "Well, Ulreck..." She said, "You pushed me over the edge now. If I can't have you, THEN NO ONE CAN HAVE YOU, YOU BASTARD!!!!!!" Sissy began to run as fast as she could toward Ulreck.  
  
"Guess what, Sissy? I'm already there!!! BRING IT ON, MEGA- BITCH!!!!!!!!!!" He, too, began to run full speed toward Sissy.  
  
As the two combatants ran at each other, Ulreck called out to Sissy, "I HOPE YOU LIKE MY NEW MOVE! I'VE BEEN WORKING ON OF A WHILE!!!!!!!!!!" Ulreck the took his sword and shoved it into the ground, causing the ground to split and fire to erupt from the crack.  
  
Sissy also had a new move to show. "AND I HOPE YOU LIKE MY NEW MOVE, ULRECK DEAR!!!!!!!!!!" She threw her arms straight out to the side and her claws began to grow longer.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Yumi was watching, mortified at the drama being played out. They had both viciously beat each other to near death and they still weren't done.  
  
Then they collided.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Ha, ha! That should keep you guessing for awhile.  
  
I would still like to tell you, I will still tell you the summary to Phase 2, but only if you request it by e-mail or review. If you do it in review, please say so and be sure to include you e-mail with it.  
  
Also, another battle will take place. Can you guess where? That's right, inside the tower. Be sure to look for an update, that chapter will be action packed. That's all I have to say, so... See ya! 


	11. The Battle Alieta and Odd Vs Xana

Author's Note: And now! The moment you've been waiting for, the final part of the battle between Ulreck and Sissy! Afterward, stay tuned for the second match of the night, Alieta and Odd verses the master of disaster, Xana! On with the show!!!!!!!!!!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
As they collided, the two combatants hit with such force that it created an explosion with such magnitude, it shook the very tower to the core. Ulreck and Sissy were catapulted from the explosion that they were sent in the direction that they came. But not before they attack with their final attacks.  
  
As they flew through the air, Ulreck saw Sissy disappear and he couldn't help wonder, 'Will she remember this...?'  
  
He landed on to the ground and he him self began to disappear. "Did Yumi say that life points were active?' He thought. 'Oh well, doesn't matter now...'  
  
To his surprise, he was only de-virtualized. As he staggered up into the elevator, he was thankful that he had been cured. Feeling his nose, he realized that he still had the bandage. "How am I gonna explain this to people when time rewinds?'  
  
Getting off the elevator, he saw Yumi look at him, turn a bright shade of scarlet, and look at the computer. Feeling too tired and weak from that battle, he sat down against a wall and went to sleep.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: Well that explains what happened. Stay tuned next time for the Tower battle... wait, what? You want it now? Well, ah, sure, what the heck, why not? Annnnd now! The Battle for The Tower!!!!! Takes place a little before the explosion, ok? Here we go!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Inside the tower, Alieta and Odd were watching the battle outside with, whom else? Xana. As they watched the battle, it seemed that Xana was becoming worried. "My god... Her passion to make him lover her is so great, she'd kill him if he doesn't..."  
  
They watched as they began to run at each other and exchange final comments. Then, they were hit with explosion from the two.  
  
"WAAAH!" "OH DEAR!" "EEEEYYYAAAAAA!"  
  
As they picked them selves off of the floor, Xana looked at Sissy disappear. Then he clicked his fingers, and a new screen appeared. "Bah! She was a weakling. Now then, you have stalled me for too long as it is. Now then. Let's play a game."  
  
Alieta and Odd looked uneasy. "What kind of a game?"  
  
"A timed game. VIRUS! Initiate Deletion process."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"When I say so, you, Alieta, will have a few minutes to disarm the barrier I have placed upon the 'Time Return' program."  
  
"Sounds easy enough."  
  
"But you will be under pressure as I will attack you. Odd, I hope you can battle."  
  
Yumi called to Odd from nowhere. "Odd! Alieta! Be careful! There IS no set HP to Xana! If he kills you, Alieta's screwed!"  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the tip. Ulreck have anything to say?"  
  
"Uhh, yeah, here it is." Yumi then imitated a snore.  
  
"What? He's asleep???"  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
Odd looked at Xana and prepared to fight. Xana did the same. Alieta ran to the computer and began to type furiously. "Ready?"  
  
"Well, then, HAVE AT YOU!"  
  
Odd was already ready for him. "LASER ARROW!" And he shot two arrows straight at him. Xana dodged the arrow and lunged right at him, meeting the agility of Odd and then the foot of Odd.  
  
"GAHHH!" Xana yelled in pain. Wiping his mouth, his hands began to glow and shoot bolts of lightning at Odd, who barely had time to dodge each shot. Xana the got tired of that and launched himself at Odd again.  
  
Odd wasn't as lucky this time. Xana landed right on him and began to punch at him hard.  
  
Yumi looked in horror as his hit pints went down by 5 point increments. "ODD! You're losing too many hit points! Be careful!"  
  
Odd grabbed one of Xana's fists and began to twist it.  
  
"EEEYYYAAAAGGGGH!!!!" Xana recoiled to the pain and Odd jumped back to his feet.  
  
"Hey, Yumi, you're sounding a lot like ol' Einstein, ya know? How's it coming Alieta??"  
  
"Give me a few more minutes..."  
  
Xana looked at him. "You should have given up when you had the chance. There is no way you can win or even compare to me."  
  
Odd looked at him with a smile. "Yeah, your right, but, you forget. I'm am one stupid mutha fucka!!!!" And with that, he jumped right on him and unleashed a fury of fists on him.  
  
Then, using Xana as a spring board, he launched him self onto the platform and yelled "LASER ARROW!!!"  
  
Both arrows hit him square in the face.  
  
Alieta was sitting at the computer typing frantically. "Ok, this here... delete that... move that... change this... save... and 3... 2... 1... GO!" She executed her program. Then, a beep of confirmation and a message told her that it worked. "YES! IT WORKED!"  
  
"It worked??? Then deactivate the tower!!!!"  
  
"Ok, here I go!" She began to travel upward to the upper platform.  
  
Xana saw and also began to travel upward to get to her. "OH NO YOU DON'T!"  
  
Odd jumped on to Xana's legs and began to drag him down. Xana looked down at him and after a few seconds he was able to get him off. As he got on to the platform, he yelled, "Step away from the platform!!!"  
  
Alieta turned around and looked at him. Then, she smiled as she stepped to the side. Xana looked horrified as he looked at the computer. "You're too late."  
  
On the blue screen, it simply said:  
  
Code Lyoko  
  
On the lower platform, Odd was on the ground face up, laughing his head off. "HA, HA, HA!!!! YOU LOSE AGAIN!"  
  
"NO! IT CAN'T BE!!!!"  
  
The tower began to shut down.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: Well a victory has been won, again. It is not the end, just to let you know. That means you still have a chance to request a summary for Phase 2.  
  
I would also like to give a special thanks to a person right now. This is to Shadow Dragon99, thanks for your reviews and support of Phase 2. Write another story! Yours is cool and one of my favorites!  
  
See ya! 


	12. Late Night Hot Chocolate Again

Author's Note: Now it is time for the final chapter in 'The Quest for Jeremy Phase 1'. Thank you for reading this, and as a special treat, I added something surprising in it. Now then, on with the show!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"JEREMY!!!!!!"  
  
"GAAAH!" Ulreck woke with a start. That was the third time this week he had that nightmare. A sharp pang of pain in his nose reminded him that it was the fourth. He fell asleep in the control room. They must have rewound time.  
  
Deciding he had nothing better to do, that, and wanting to get away from Odd's snoring, he went to get him self a hot chocolate. He slipped on a robe, made sure the coast was clear, and headed to the machines. Thanking god that they were never turned off. 'Wait!' He thought to himself, 'Sissy will talk to me down there and want me to love her. Again.'  
  
He continued, remembering the battle. 'Wonder if she remembers?'  
  
That had been some battle. Sissy wasn't any pushover, either. They had fought viciously while Alieta and Odd confronted Xana. And judging by Odd's snores, it went ok.  
  
When he reached the machine, he placed the correct change into it and got a hot chocolate. He heard a voice behind him. "Hello, Ulreck. Can't sleep?"  
  
'Here we go...' Ulreck thought to himself as said, "sigh... Hello, Siss..." But he stopped short. He was face to face with not Sissy, but Yumi, still dressed in her normal attire.  
  
"What? You think I'm Sissy? Ulreck, I'm hurt." She smiled a smile that made Ulreck feel very comfortable.  
  
Ulreck began to blush at Yumi seeing him in his bathrobe. "Yumi! Uh, I, hello!"  
  
"Alieta saw you come here and told me before time rewound. Getting out unnoticed wasn't that hard. Grandma was asleep at 10:00 PM."  
  
Ulreck took a sip of his chocolate and nodded. He still wasn't happy with Xana's torturing of their parents. But he only chose Ulreck's, Yumi's, and Odd's. But they could understand. Jeremy was dead. That was their torture.  
  
"C'mon, walk with me." And she began to walk toward the track. As she walked, she got serious for a moment. "There is... Uh... A true reason I came here so late."  
  
Ulreck was intrigued. "Yeah?"  
  
She stopped. "I... uh... I'm sorry for... for... hitting you..."  
  
Ulreck couldn't help but giggle. "Ha, ha. That it? It's ok, Yumi, I forgive you. But I must say," he placed his hand on his beet red nose. "You really pack a punch!"  
  
Yumi laughed and gave him a playful push. "Hey, I was mad, you know?"  
  
"Your fists told me."  
  
Yumi looked at him questionably. "Your not gonna let me live this down, are you?"  
  
"Nope. That really hurt, you know."  
  
Yumi put her arm on his shoulder. "Well... I know one way to get it to stop."  
  
Ulreck looked at her with a skeptical smirk. "Yeah? What?"  
  
Yumi looked at Ulreck for a short moment, then pulled his face toward hers and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Ulreck's shocked expression soon gave way to a dreamy look in his eyes. He was clearly enjoying this, hypnotizing wasn't need, either.  
  
After 5 seconds, they seemed longer to Ulreck, though, they broke apart. Ulreck still had a dreamy expression on his face and one wide grin.  
  
"I love you, Ulreck..." she whispered in his ear.  
  
"I... Uh... Huh, huh... Um..."  
  
She left and very happy Ulreck in the track field and went home.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Not too far away, a lone set of eye scanned the schoolyard with binoculars. At the current moment, they were fixed on the kissing couple near the track. As the viewer watched the female walk away, a female voice spoke.  
  
"It's about time..."  
  
It was Alieta. She withdrew the binoculars she had found underneath Jeremy's bed and went to sleep.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: And so ends the first story in the Quest for Jeremy. I do hope you enjoyed it and do remember you can still get the summary for Phase 2! I will except them up until I post Phase 2, then I will simply give you a link to the story.  
  
Thanks to everybody who reviewed and to the ones that reviewed after I completed the story. Just because the story's over doesn't mean you can't review!  
  
Stay tuned for The Quest for Jeremy Phase 2 when... well, I can't say or I'd give it away, wouldn't I?  
  
See ya! 


End file.
